The hermit and the heiress
by maria magdalena
Summary: A terrible fate awaits joyful Rinoa, casting dark shadows on both Squall's and Quistis' lives. What will become of the young sorceress, of her power, of her lover? ... Squinoa, possible Seiftis! (Chapter 2:) Christmas party!!!
1. Prologue in the snow

The hermit and the heiress

Prologue in the snow

Author's notes:

Today's posting day!!! I'm so inspired by my new Jewel CD, I can't stop writing ^.^

As I finished "The sky above" today with such a sad ending, I choose to write my new "epic" with a joyful beginning. But don't get fooled by this chapter, it's supposed to become a mixture of romance, drama and action.

Please review, it always brightens up my day to hear from you. Btw, how do you like the title? I kinda like the sound of it…

Snow had fallen and the region around Balamb Garden had over night turned into a winter wonderland. Students as well as instructors spent every free minute provoking or preventing snowball fights and even the Garden's elite could not resist from throwing one or two. Or, in case of Seifer Almasy, some more.

"Very funny, Almasy!", Selphie hissed, as she watched the tall blond forming the next snowball, while she was still spitting the rests of the last one out. 

"Next time, there'll be a stone in it", he promised with a sly grin to the smaller girl, only seconds before Rinoa landed a snowball right between his eyes.

And war began. Irvine and Zell soon joined the party, while Quistis and Squall stood beside, watching the scenery.

"I'm glad he's okay now. He sure had a hard time", the blonde woman said, a content expression on her beautiful face. Her eyes rested on Seifer, who laughed heartily while rolling with Selphie in the snow. The young man had grown very fond of the brunette girl, for he seemed to like her cheery, outgoing manner and seemed to fit perfectly in the role of her elder brother. Irvine, who was still Selphie's flirty boyfriend didn't seem to mind, and was, in fact, quite happy that his hyperactive girl had found another object to torture with good mood. 

Squall responded with a light smile. His rival had finally become a friend, not a very close one for there was still a huge barrier between them, but a friend. 

"Are you going to the Christmas ball with Rinoa?", Quistis asked and shivered in her new blue jacket. Squall, having only eyes for Rinoa, did not realize it, but Quistis today looked lovely in her new winter-clothes. Seifer, pretending to be totally absorbed by his little Selphie-friend, however did.

"I think so", he answered, his eyes following his lively girlfriend as she ran after Zell threatening to kill him with her next snowball. "She likes such stuff."

"And you don't", Quistis observed.

Squall shrugged. "As long as she's happy, I am."

The blonde led out a long sigh, her eyes following Seifer as he bashed Irvines head again and again into the snow. 

She lifted an eyebrow and excused herself.

Squall watched as the blonde instructor – they had made her one again – hurried down the hill towards the two men, grabbed a handful of Seifer's blonde hair and pulled him off poor Irvine. Seifer played her game, gave Quistis his famous "puppy-eyes" and promised her never to torture Irvine again. Irvine, on the other hand, stood up from the snow, and as soon as Quistis had turned her back on them again, he was the one bashing Seifer's head into the soft snow.  

Squall smiled at them, at all of them. They were so happy, there was no way even for Seifer to play the bad guy. 

Seifer had changed.

They both had, and both for the better. Squall still was a bit introverted, but his behaviour had drastically changed, and from time to time, Rinoa and the others heard a hearty laugh from him. 

Oh, had he only known what horrible things were supposed to happen in just a few days, he would have enjoyed this carefree time with all his heart. But as he didn't, he just stood and watched, smiling, and following Rinoa with loving eyes.

TBC.


	2. Christmas Eve

The hermit and the heiress

Christmas Eve

Author's notes: Yet another happy chapter. I need some time to build up happiness. It's no fun to destroy it, if there's not plenty of it! I hope you enjoy this part of my story… it's so… uhm… *happy* ^_^   
See you next time, when Rinoa's having her hard time…

Rinoa stood in her dorm, in front of her mirror and looked rather critically at her reflection. She wore a simply but beautiful new dress made of lightblue silk, and her dark hair had been turned into an incredible up-do styled by kind Selphie. But the one thing that gave her real beauty was the glowing of excitement on her cheeks. A very special Christmas ball was awaiting her, a night full of fun and dancing, a wonderful time with Squall and all of her friends.

Rinoa was so very glad, she was sure there wasn't one thing on earth that could possibly be able to spoil her happiness. She smiled one last time at the looking-glass then turned towards the opened door.    

"Squall!", Rinoa called out to her boyfriend, searching her messy room for first her rings, than her necklace and later for her missing shoe.   
"What's the matter?" And in the doorframe Squall Leonhart stood, looking handsome but uncomfortable in his new tuxedo with a tie in his right hand and a helpless expression in his face. 

"You ready?", she asked, without even looking at him. "We gotta go!" 

Rinoa hurried through the small room, clothes were thrown around and Squall knew, they would remain for the next few weeks wherever they laded. 

Rinoa's bed was almost turned upside-down in her vain try to have look under it while sitting on it.   
Squall watched his busy girlfriend with a lifted eye-brow and a small smile, but as he needed her help in tying his cravat, he did not dare to make any comment. 

"Found it!", she finally exclaimed, a blue shoe in her right hand. She smiled at Squall, put on the shoe and tenderly tied his cravat afterwards.  
And afterwards, kissed him.   
"So", she began in her most casual tone, playing with his tie, "did Quistis tell you what she was going to wear tonight?"  
The corners of his mouth curled into a grin as he gently took her into his arms. " "She didn't. And if she had, I wouldn't be allowed to tell you. I don't understand anyway why you and Quistis are making such a mystery out of it. Who cares about your dresses, hair-styles and make-up?"   
Rinoa gave him a cold look, freeing herself from his embrace. "Who? Everyone in the Garden! Everyone but you."  
"I wouldn't mind if you went in a bathrobe."  
"Yeah", Rinoa sighed. "I figured that. But I won't let Quistis win so easily!"

"Win what?"     

"You know what! It's about being prettier!"  
Squall rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Why would Quistis take part in such girlish games?"  
Rinoa's eyes darkened. "Seifer", she grumbled. "I swear she wants to impress Seifer. You know she's my friend! I love her dearly. But if she's prettier than me, I'm going to beat the last breath out of her!"  
Squall's eyes grew wide, his brows lifted high, and his whole face turned into such a funny expression, Rinoa couldn't help but burst out laughing.  
"Okay okay!", she surrendered, giggling against his chest. "For heaven's sake! I won't say anything about her looks tonight! I won't envy her for looking so beautiful with that damn blonde hair and that bloody slim waist!"  
He smirked, gave her another funny look and silenced her with a long kiss. "She's pretty, you're pretty, and I don't see the problem here. Now come on, I have to make sure that Seifer looks even more ridiculous in his tux than I do in mine."

And as they left Rinoa's dorm, they both smiled in expectation of a great, joyful night.

~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~

As there was no thing as Balamb Garden's Christmas ball, every student, every SeeD the Garden had to offer was there. 

Everything was lovingly decorated, the hall was full of mistletoes, warm lights adorned the atmosphere and little paper stars hung everywhere. In the centre stood a giant Christmas tree and on stage, talented Trysten Nye sang Christmas songs with an almost angelic voice.

Quistis happily clapped her hands at the sight, but Seifer, standing next to her, only rolled his eyes. 

"You sometimes get so childish!", he complained, "I should have invited Selphie instead!"

And his beautiful blonde instructor in her breath-taking light-blue dress smiled with such beautiful intensity, he could not help but let himself being swept away by admiration.  

"I'm glad you invited me", she said, her blue eyes shining, the soft smile still on her lips.

"I'm glad you came", he answered, forcing himself to resist the urge to take this delicate woman into his arms. 

"Seify! Quisty! I'm sooooo happy you're here!" 

And in the next second, hyperactive Selphie was dancing her Christmas dance around the blonde couple. "I'm so happy! I'm so happy! Look at the hall! Doesn't it look fantastic? It took me so long! So long! And look at the tree! Just look at the TREE!!!"

Quistis laughed, Seifer groaned. 

"So, Selph, who exactly gave you the drugs?"

Selphie prepared to what she called "a friendly kick to Seifer's head", but her victim dodged it perfectly, and grinned at her in his usual cocky manner. 

"C'mon, Selph, don't get mad, the hall's looking great, just great." 

And in less than a second, Selphie had forgiven Seifer and hugged him so hard, she nearly squeezed the last breath out of him. 

"I'm so glad you're saying this! I'm so glad you've come! I'm…", and so went on and on and on, before being interrupted by Seifer.

"My, Selph, you're totally insane" was what Seifer said, before both his and Quistis' attention was drawn to the other side of the hall, where Squall and Rinoa had just entered.

In an instant, both Quistis and Rinoa grew pale as death. Squall and Seifer needed a second longer to realize it, but as they did, they burst out laughing so hard, the tears started flowing over their faces. 

Little Selphie was the last to realize that the two women wore the exact same dress.

Quistis gave Seifer a hard knock over the head, Rinoa's elbow found it's way into Squall's side. 

After lot's of teasing from their friends and a glass of wine, the two girls also saw the funny aspect of their situation and finally had a good laugh about it together. After their "dress disaster", as Selphie called it, the atmosphere became very serene. 

Seifer asked Quistis to dance more than once, and the instructor's cheeks were glowing with joy for the rest of the night. Squall and Rinoa enjoyed themselves heartily. The highlight of the ball however was Seifer's dance with little Selphie that ended in a catastrophe, as he stepped on her feet, stumbled and fell on top of her. 

But the night had not come to an end yet and terrible things were supposed to happen under the dark moon.


End file.
